


schnapsidee

by orphan_account



Series: wanderlust [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Inarizaki, M/M, Making Out, Part of a series but can be read as, Shiratorizawa, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I keep asking myself – if I was more courageous, and dared asking you, would you kiss me, too? Would you touch me? And would it mean something?It's their first training camp during summer break, and when the Shiratorizawa High School Volleyball Club joins them, Oomimi Ren is nothing but excited. That is, until he realises how well Akagi and Yamagata get along.
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Oomimi Ren, Akagi Michinari/Yamagata Hayato
Series: wanderlust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681351
Kudos: 30





	schnapsidee

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> [you'll never know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZtWNlCTc6o) just how much I miss you  
> you'll never know just how much I care  
> you'll never know if you don't know now  
> _

[2010]

_schnapsidee _ _– Lit. “hard liquor idea”; a dumb idea; will probably lead to disaster_

Summer training camps are hell, and no one can tell Oomimi Ren otherwise.

It’s not the first training camp during a scorching summer he ever attended.

He has been playing volleyball ever since middle school, so of course, there had been various training camps, but none of them was probably as torturous as this one promises to become.

Entering Inarizaki High School is a grant for suffering during the summer season. But it’s not only the lack of rain, and the brutality of the sun burning down on their gym’s ceiling until the insides feel like the darkest, hottest depths of hell. It’s also the fact that another high school will join them for their training camp.

Shiratorizawa.

Ren’s heard of them, how could he not. It’s a prestigious school, a “powerhouse”, just like Inarizaki. Their coaches know each other, with Kurosu being Washijou’s disciple when he was younger, and them slowly becoming equals, and then friends over years and years of knowing each other. It’s not the only reason for Shiratorizawa to join their training camp, coming all the way down from Miyagi to Hyogo prefecture. They are good, way too good for other high school teams in their prefecture and can’t find proper training partners.

Ren doesn’t know if he’s scared or excited, but his stomach sure is in knots.

Also, everyone interested in Japanese youth volleyball knows Ushijima Wakatoshi, who has the potential of becoming one of the best high school aces of Japan.

And Ren will _meet_ him.

By the time their team set up the classrooms in which they will spend the night, he’s already drenched in sweat ( _because, duh, it’s too hot to do more than just exist_ ) but also so full of nervous energy that even Akagi gives him weird looks.

He still can’t believe he will be able to make friends with volleyball players from such a prestigious school as Shiratorizawa. Maybe he could even talk to Ushijima and ask him for training advice. He’s glad that Ushijima is a first year, just like him. Otherwise, he would’ve never dared to even think about talking to him.

The other first years are just as excited as him, sans Kita, who’s composure is imperturbable. But that’s fine, at least there will be one first year who’s calm enough to _maybe_ keep Akagi from burning down the whole school building with his chaotic energy, which seems even worse than usual.

Ren can’t help but chance glances every now and then ( _or, maybe a little more often_ ), but how could he not?

Akagi’s grin is setting his already vibrating nerves on fire.

Though why, Ren doesn’t know.

( _Which might a lie, but he’s not sure. He really is not sure if this things he’s feeling are …_ normal _, if it’s friendship, or more, but all he knows is he can’t stop looking at him and he certainly can’t stop thinking how he’s the most beautiful boy he’s ever laid eyes on_.)

He accepted his fate.

( _ ~~Not~~_.)

When the Shiratorizawa team arrives – it’s around lunch time, so they must’ve departed around midnight – Akagi’s literally vibrating with excitement. Their captain, Amazawa-senpai, already scolded him, but Akagi still can barely hold down his constant fidgeting.

They get up in front of the bus, forming a clean line, and as all players, plus their coaches and managers, leave the bus, captain Amazawa takes the lead.

He offers words of welcome and thanks them for taking the long journey over to Hyogo prefecture just to meet them. He lets all of them bow simultaneously, shouting their _Thank You_ s, and then, he accepts the greeting of Shiratorizawa’s captain.

Ren’s eyeing the Shiratorizawa players. It doesn’t take him long to find Ushijima Wakatoshi, who, despite being only 15, is a well-known face, with being featured in a lot of magazines throughout his middle school years.

They haven’t brought too many first years. Ren guesses these might be the most promising one’s.

There’s Ushijima, of course. Then, another wing spiker with dark skin and a kind smile. A setter with braces and weird grey hair with dark tips ( _it looks exactly like Shinsuke’s, but with him, it feels like it’s an act of rebellion instead of a fashion statement_ ). Then, there’s a libero who looks like he’s just as much of bad news as Akagi. Ren has no doubts that they will get along swimmingly, and at the same time, he fears they might get along too well and burn something down together.

They look like they’d do such a thing unconsciously.

The last first year is a red-headed middle blocker who gives Ren chills. Suddenly, he’s happy that he himself is rather tall and has a stern face. It helps him not to feel too intimidated, because he knows people tend to find him intimidating, too.

Before they do any kind of training, the Shiratorizawa students put away their luggage, and then they meet up to eat something light for lunch. Naturally, they are divided by their grades, so Ren, Kita, Aran, Akagi and the other first years find themselves sitting with the Shiratorizawa first years.

It’s awkward at first but, seeing as he was absolutely right in his assumptions, Akagi and Shiratorizawa’s libero – Yamagata Hayato – almost immediately start talking to each other. Their chatter fills the uncomfortable silence, until the others start thawing.

Ren watches Akagi and his new friend talking, and he is not sure if he likes this or not.

It takes him two days to realise how much he dislikes it, because now, where Akagi is, there is Yamagata.

They are loud, and boisterous, and have many stupid ideas, and the most annoying thing: They are very touchy with each other.

The amount of shoulder bumps, hugs, high fives and whatnot is concerning. And despite them claiming “No Homo” with a chuckle whenever they touch each other, it makes Ren hyperaware of how there are too boys touching each other – touching like … well … like there is _more_. When he looks at them, it feels like with every touch, there’s a spark. Tension. _Something_. And one of them is, coincidentally, the boy _he_ would want to touch, like …

No. He doesn’t want to think like this.

He doesn’t have the _right_ to think any of this.

Yet, when he watches them, their shoulders softly knocking against each other, Yamagata leaning his head on Akagi’s shoulder for a second, murmuring a low, “No homo bro”, he wants to scream.

He doesn’t.

Despite their constant down smoothing of how their friendship is _no homo_ , Ren thinks it’s quite homosexual to press your friend against a wall with your own body.

To stare into each other’s eyes for a little too long.

To press your lips against his’ and – have him putting his arms around your back to pull you closer almost immediately.

Ren feels like he is about to faint, or maybe hurl, but he keeps quiet.

Staring for one

two

three

four

five

seconds, as Yamagata’s leg suddenly slides between Akagi’s thighs and gives a small squeeze, and as Akagi makes a strangled sound, somewhere between surprise and pleasure.

Hot, burning pain rushes through Ren’s body, but to his surprise, he can’t move. He can’t even look away. It’s as if he’s frozen in place.

He watches them –

Kissing each other with some sort of clumsy determination.

Akagi fists Yamagata’s hair, and he moans into his mouth as the other starts rutting against him through their clothes.

Ren should not see this. He should not look at them while being … like _this_.

He should not stand there, and stare, as Yamagata’s hand slips between their bodies and cups Akagi’s cock through his gym shorts.

 _No homo_ , they’ve chuckled countless times until now, in the course of four days, when they bumped their shoulders against each other, or even casually slung their arms around each other.

This is not _no homo_.

It’s only when Akagi’s hand strokes down Yamagata-kun’s back and slips into his shorts, squeezing one of his butt cheeks, that Ren is able to turn away.

He’d thought that, whatever Akagi made him feel – it was not _right._ Especially with Akagi stating how much he is not _homo_ in any way, Ren came to think something might be wrong with him. Because when Yamagata-kun slinging an arm around his shoulder’s needs the clarification of _no homo_ , then what would Ren’s desire to be closer to Akagi acquire? What would he have to say to make him hugging Akagi an okay-ish thing? To make it okay for him to put his head on Akagi’s shoulder? Or to nuzzle his nose into the crook of his neck?

 _No homo_.

Yeah, well.

Fuck this.

Maybe it’s not _no homo_ but just _no Ren_ , and if it’s like this, he must accept it, right?

So, he turns around, and he doesn’t even realise he’s crying when he’s making his way back to their dorms. He doesn’t realise it until he meets Kita in the entry hallway, standing in front of a vending machine and staring intently, as if he wasn’t sure what to choose.

As he hears the door being opened, he turns his head – and his face doesn’t even twitch.

“Ren,” he says.

It’s just then, when Ren tries to say something, that he realises how badly it hurts. Nothing but a strangled sob escapes his throat.

Kita is beside him in a matter of seconds, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him to a nearby sofa.

He doesn’t ask any questions, but hands him a tissue and holds onto his shoulder until he calms down a little.

“Would you like a glass of water?” Kita asks into the silence.

Ren shakes his head.

“No, no, sorry. I didn’t mean to cause any ruckus. Please, don’t mind me–“

“What happened?”

As usual, Kita doesn’t waste any time.

His voice is calm and, to be honest, kind of harsh. Still, it’s quite easy to tell that him asking about the events is simultaneously his own way of saying _shut up, of course I care, don’t apologise for being sad_.

Maybe it’s not wise to tell anyone about it, but with Yamagata-kun and Akagi still on his mind, with the sight of them kissing each other replaying endlessly in his brain, and the stinging pain in his chest, he can’t keep it to himself.

“I – I saw … someone kiss another person. Someone I like.”

As he talks, he realises how dumb it sounds. This is nothing but a stupid heartbreak, nothing to get so upset about, right? But it hurts. It hurts so bad, and he can’t stop thinking about how they might still be there, kissing, touching each other, doing … such inappropriate things in the middle of a training camp. Right behind their gym.

“Who?”

Ren blinks at him.

He should _not_ tell him, he really should not. Especially since him doing so would mean outing himself as … gay? Is that what he is, _gay_? Ren is not even sure. The only thing he knows is how he harbours very non-heterosexual feelings for his teammate, Akagi Michinari.

Also, it meant exposing Akagi, who might or might not have a reason to kiss another boy behind their gym, but it sure as hell is not any of Ren’s, or Kita’s business.

But, after all, Oomimi Ren is a 15-year-old boy who kind of just realised he might be gay, and who got his heart broken.

And this is _Kita Shinsuke_ he’s talking to, the most reasonable teen he ever met.

“… Akagi. With – with Shiratorizawa’s libero.”

“Yamagata Hayato?” Kita supplies, humming lowly. “I see.”

“Please don’t tell anyone, he might –“

“I won’t.”

“Oh … Thank you, Kita-kun.”

“Shinsuke.”

He gives Ren’s shoulder a light squeeze, as if to reassure him that he’s not alone, but with a friend.

No more words are needed. Only silent comfort, when Shinsuke lets him cry as much as he needs, and brings him a chocolate bar, and a glass of water afterwards. And when they both head toward their dorm, Ren doesn’t feel good, but he definitely feels better.

All thanks to Shinsuke.

“Come with me for a second, please.”

Nothing about it sounds like Shinsuke is really _asking_ Akagi to accompany him for a bit. He knows just as well as Akagi, that not following his demand is out of question.

That’s why Akagi blinks at him with a mixture of curiosity and shock. But he follows suit.

He leads Akagi out of the gym. They are having a small break now, and Shinsuke thinks this might be a good opportunity to talk to him, seeing as he and Yamagata Hayato were exchanging glances throughout the whole day, which makes both of their performances suffer to a certain extent.

“What is it, Shin-kun?” Akagi grins as they come to a halt. His posture doesn’t give away how nervous he is, but the slight quiver in his voice is a tell-tale sign.

Shinsuke knows he’s the only one Akagi really listens to when giving commands. It is a mixture of respect and fear, and Shinsuke _knows_.

“I would like to remind you that we are in a training camp, Michinari,” Kita says.

Akagi blinks, before barking out a laugh.

“I know this much, thank you!”

“If you know this,” Shinsuke continues, not blinking while staring him down, “then why do you think it’s appropriate to engage in sexual intercourse with our guest’s libero after training?”

It takes Akagi a total of 0,2 seconds to completely blow his composure. His face falls, he goes sickly pale, his shoulders slump, and his breath hitches just as fast.

“I – what – how …?”

“You weren’t hiding well, last night. I just want to remind you to keep your head in the game, Michinari. It is inappropriate and doesn’t suit you. If you are romantically interested in Yamagata-kun, then ask him out when this camp is over. This is not the time to let yourself get distracted.”

“It – no … I mean, it’s not … we’re just … friends?” Akagi stutters, his pale face slowly growing beet red. “It’s not like this, Shin-kun. We, uh … we were just … uhm … experimenting …?”

“Then I don’t see why your _experiment_ can’t wait until after the camp.”

Despite meaning what he just said, it’s not just because he wants Akagi to concentrate on their training.

It’s also because of Ren, and because Shinsuke can see how much it hurts him to watch Akagi and Yamagata exchanging glances all the time.

Also, if it’s _just an experiment_ , then maybe Ren still has a chance with him. But he doesn’t plan on telling Ren (after all, he doesn’t know Shinsuke is having a word with Akagi right now). It’s none of his business.

They will figure this out on their own.

After their break, Akagi seems concerningly gloomy. He tries hard to concentrate on practise, and overall, his performance is better than before when his eyes wandered off to Yamagata all the time. But he doesn’t crack jokes as he usually does, and even though Ren is still very much hurt, his concern outweighs his heart break at some point.

After dinner, and after taking a shower, Ren walks up to Akagi, who’s already lying down on his futon while staring at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought.

“Akagi?”

“Mhhh?” He hums in return. When he realises it’s Ren, he stares at him in surprise and sits up. “Ren! What’s up my dude?”

Ren can’t help but roll his eyes, but his lips twitch into a treacherous smile.

“Are you tired?”

“Oh. Not really, no.”

“Then, would you want to get something from the vending machine? Strawberry milk or something?”

Akagi bites his lower lip, blinking at him, then shrugging.

“I’m getting a Coke, but please don’t tell Shin-kun, or else he will roast me.”

Ren smiles faintly, and together, they make their way down into the entry hall.

It’s surprisingly empty. Most of their fellow teammates, or the Shiratorizawa VBC members, are either taking a shower, already sleeping or taking a walk. The night times are the only hours of the day in which it’s not too hot to go outside, in Ren’s opinion.

Right now, he’s just glad to have some time with Akagi alone. He hopes what he witnessed yesterday will not make him sound weird in any way. He still feels uneasy, still has this tight feeling in his chest ( _and damn, he can’t get rid of this pictures in his mind – the ones in which Yamagata touched Akagi, in which Akagi slid his hands into the others shorts_ ), but – this is more important.

Akagi seems like something is off, and Ren is, after all, still his friend.

He wants to be there for him, to make him feel better.

Both get something from the vending machine – Akagi a cold _Coca Cola_ , Ren chooses a green tea.

Then, they sit down in the foyer, at the same place in which Ren cried his eyes out the night prior, with only Kita – no, _Shinsuke_ as his company.

Akagi doesn’t know this.

He can’t be blamed, right?

“What’s wrong?” Ren asks after a few moments of content silence.

Akagi jumps a little, perking his head.

“What do you mean?”

“You seem gloomy, ever since we took a break this afternoon,” Ren explains. “Did something happen?”

He kind of expects Akagi to pour his heart. To tell him about how he’s in love with someone, who might or might not have done something to hurt him. Maybe Yamagata told him he didn’t want to continue this thing with Akagi. Maybe he broke his heart, and …

“I’m sorry,” Akagi sighs. He takes a sip of his Coke and leans back into the sofa.

“Shin-kun chewed me out. I was acting like an idiot.”

“Huh?”

Akagi shoots him a glance, and Ren, looking at him, notices how he blushes faintly.

His heart skips a beat. Though, if it’s because of how cute Akagi looks like this, a little flustered, or if it’s because he anticipates him to tell him about his relationship with Yamagata, Ren cannot tell.

“Ah, I – I had … uh … I … don’t know how to talk about this, to be honest.”

Akagi stuttering is something Ren didn’t experience so far, and it baffles him more than he’d ever admit.

“Let’s just say, uh … there was … someone I was – having a small encounter with, and … uh … Shinsuke got wind of it and … chewed me out for letting it distract me from practise.”

Oh. That’s something Ren definitely didn’t know. So, Shinsuke had a talk with Akagi, but he obviously didn’t tell him it was Ren who saw and told him about it. Which also means Akagi isn’t aware of the fact that Ren _knows_ who he’s talking about.

He ponders telling him, but in the end, he chooses against it. Despite his aversion against insincerity, he is not fond of having his heart broken _twice_ in a row. So, he decides on playing dumb.

“Does that mean you had a girl over?”

Akagi jumps a little in his seat, breathing out a forced chuckle.

“Ohh, ah, uh – yeah, kinda. Sort of. I dunno.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

Ren watches him intently, and he feels bad for leading Akagi on, but then again … if he doesn’t want to tell Ren that he made out with another boy, he’s not someone to press the issue.

“Ah … it’s …. it’s just, we were experimenting, sort of? We, uh, are not together, you know. I was … I thought it might be … not a bad idea to try out some stuff. But it distracted me from practise. Shin-kun told me to get a grip on myself, and he’s right. I don’t know why I thought playing around like this was a good idea, y’know.”

Ren just hums ins response. It’s obviously not enough, and the silence stretching out between them makes Akagi uneasy.

He gulps, clears his throat and then, with a fake grin on his lips, says: “Ahh, we should not waste the evening talking about me!! What about you? You seemed a lil’ down today, too. What’s up, my bro?”

Again, Ren just can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“It’s nothing”, he says.

 _It was because of you_ , he thinks. _It was because I thought you were in love with Yamagata, and because I saw you. It was because it hurt me knowing you kissed him, and let him touch you, and the Gods know what else you two did out of curiosity. It’s because I wanted to be in his place, and now that I know you don’t have any feelings for him, it feels even weirder. Because I keep asking myself – if I was more courageous, and dared asking you, would you kiss me, too? Would you touch me? And would it mean something?_

“I just had a headache, but it’s better, now.”

Akagi looks at him, and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“Ah, then. I’m glad. Take care and drink enough water, Ren. It’s too hot to overexert yourself.”

“Yes, I will. Thank you, Akagi.”

Suddenly, Akagi turns his whole body towards him, shuffling closer and staring at him with wide eyes.

Ren can’t help but stare at him, his heart’s rate pacing up, as if it’s threatening to leap out of his chest. No matter how often Akagi requests head pets, and how often they are close to each other, it has never been like this: With his face only a few centimetres away, his breath ghosting over Ren’s lips, eyes wide, so close that Ren can easily feel the heat his body emits.

And, Gods, Ren _loves_ how the shower gel Akagi uses compliments the natural scent of his skin.

He would love to know what it tastes like to kiss his neck and to suck on his skin. Maybe leaving a mark, or two ( _or three, or four, or –_ ). Tracing some of his stray freckles with his tongue and listening to Akagi stifling a moan. Maybe feel his hands in Ren’s hair, gripping tight when he sucks on his skin a little too hard –

“When will you stop calling me Akagi? Jeez, come on. I told you Michinari is just fine! If you don’t stop, I will call you Oomimi-kun-senpai, even though you are almost a year younger than me. I mean it, Ren. Don’t test me.”

Ren’s mouth goes dry as he stares into Akagi’s hazel eyes. He had been so intent on getting closer to his teammates, but now, as he has already the third one of them offering to call him by his first name ( _with Aran being the first in their second week of school_ ), he doesn’t know what to do with it. After all, Akagi is right. He’s the youngest member of their volleyball club.

“… Michinari”, Ren breathes lowly. His voice is shaking a little, and he is sure Aka- … _Michinari_ can hear it, but he doesn’t say a word.

They are still staring at each other, seconds ticking away, silence stretching.

It feels like Michinari is close enough to steal the breath from his lips, breathing in unspoken words of affection and insecurity and longing.

Like he’s close enough to not slip through his fingers like sand anymore, like he can hold onto him, pull him close, and –

Suddenly, there are footsteps closing in. It forces them out of their trance, with Michinari almost leaping himself off the sofa out of shock.

Then, there’s Yamagata standing in the hallway, looking at them.

( _ ~~Ren wants to strangle him~~_.)

“Yooo, Michinari! Wanna go for a walk?”

“Hey Hayato.”

Michinari grits his teeth slightly, giving him a very lopsided grin. With a side glance to Ren, he shakes his head. “Not today, bro. I’m tired. Ren and I will go to bed in a sec.”

Ren waits for Yamagata to express disappointment, or to get angry, but instead, his grin grows even wider. He gives them a thumbs up.

“Ahhh right, fine then! Imma take a walk alone, it’s cool. Good night, you two.”

“G’night, Hayato.”

“Good night,” Ren replies, trying his hardest to not sound too dumb founded.

Hayato winks at him – at _Ren_ , not _Michinari_ , which makes him even more confused, and then leaves them alone.

He can’t help it. The question is out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

“What was _that_?”

Michinari makes a strangled sound and jumps to his feet.

“Nothing! He’s just an idiot! Come on, Ren, I’m tired, let’s go to bed!”

He turns around to make his way back to their dorm.

Still, he doesn’t move fast enough to hide the blush on his cheeks from Ren.

Though still confused, Ren can’t help but smile a little.

Maybe – just _maybe_ – everything will be alright.

He gets up and follows Michinari.

A Michinari who is not romantically involved with the rough looking libero of another team. It’s just then that Ren realises how much lighter he feels, now that he knows that.

 _Yes_ , he thinks. _It will be alright._


End file.
